Love Stays Strong
by WhyDoINeedAUsername
Summary: What if Courtney came back when Izzy and Eva came back. What would happen? It takes place right after the "Brunch of Disgustingness". Sorry this is the best summary I can give. Please R&R! D/C T/G G/B and other couples.
1. No Pain, No Game

**Title:** Love Stays Strong

**Summary:** What if Courtney came back when Izzy and Eva came back. What would happen? It takes place right after the "Brunch of Disgustingness". Sorry this is the best summary I can give. Please R&R!

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Total Drama series.

"_Right here on, Total! Drama! Island!"_

_(Theme song)_

It was a normal bright, sunny day at camp Wawanawka. The boys were at the cruise reward that they won the last challenge. The girls were so bored and barely had any thing to do. Gwen was writing in her black diary. Bridgette was washing her surf board. LeShawna, Heather, and Lindsay were sitting in the crappy wooden lawn chairs that Chris was_ "oh so nice"_ to leave them. Heather and Lindsay look up from the magazine that they were reading and glare at LeShawna, who glares right back and continues eating her chips.

Heather continued glaring at LeShawna, until she saw a fly right above her head and it landed right on her nose. She looks at it and moves her hand up to her face very slowly, trying to get it. Before she could even get it, Lindsay rolled up her magazine and smacked Heather right in her face.

"Ugh" Heather winced in pain as she held her nose and glared at Lindsay

"Oops." Lindsay said looking apologetic at Heather.

"Lindsay you are such a-" Heather was screaming at her but was interrupted by a boat's horn. Heather smacked her hand over her mouth, thinking it was her that made that noise. The girls look to see where that noise was coming from. They saw a big yacht with music blasting. The boys were right there dancing to the music.

The boat came to a stop. Geoff came sliding down from the boat's ramp. Then Duncan, DJ, Trent, and finally Owen.

"What a weekend!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Wooohooo!" Owen yelled. The girls glared at them, while the boys justed smirked and cheered."Oh sweet mother of mirth. You can't buy _that_ kind of fun!"

"I think Owen and DJ took at real shine at those lovely ladies who served us hand and foot." Duncan said smirking and Geoff grinned at them.

"Hello! The spa treatments! My alligator elbows, totally gone." DJ said showing his elbows to the guys.

"Ohhhh. Like velvet." Owen said while touching DJ's elbows. Gwen stood up and glared at them and Bridgette threw down her towel, that she was wiping her board with, and also glared, along with the rest of the girls.

_~Confession~_

"_Pff. Those should have been my alligator elbows getting the hand and foot treatment." LeShawna snarled._

_~End of Confession~_

"Anyone care for a chocolate coated cherry blossom?" Owen went up to the girls and asked nicely. LeShawna took off her shoe and threw it at the box of chocolates and it went fell in the lake.

"Nooooooo!" Owen cried out.

"It's okay dude." Geoff said. "The ladies are just little jealous."

"Yeah." Duncan smirked. "Who can blame them. They can barely stand each other. Meanwhile us guys are tighter than family. Guys rule!" The guys cheered as the girls glared at them. The guys were about to high five each other when Chris interrupted them on the loudspeaker.

"Listen up campers, as of right now all teams are officially dissolved. From here on now its, Every. Camper. For. Themselves!" their sadistic host said into the loudspeaker. Duncan cleared his throat.

"Well, um, it's about time we flew solo." Duncan said and the boys turned their backs against each other.

"Oh, I am feeling that." LeShawna agreed while glaring at Heather an Lindsay. "Bring it on, Chris!" she challenged him.

"Then get ready for this..." Chris said and as if on cue there was the sound of a boat horn. The campers turned to the noise and they all gasped with their eyes widened.

"You're frightening me." LeShawna stated.

"What?" Heather gasped. "But that's impossible!" Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Aw man. What is _she_ doing here?" Trent asked in disgust.

"That, by popular audience demand, it's Eva!" Chris said.

Eva was there on the boat glaring at everyone. She jumped of the boat and landed on the docks.

"That's right." Eva snarled. "I'm back! And just so we're cleared, not only am I gonna kick your butt, but I'm also gonna give 'special attention' to my BACKSTABBING BASS TEAM WHO VOTED ME OFF!"

"Wait a sec." Gwen remarked turning towards the loudspeaker. "You said no one is allowed back." She glared while Bridgette nodded in agreement, and also Duncan.

_~Confession~_

"_Why would they bring Eva back?" Duncan stated. "I have someone else in mind they should have brought back." he smirked._

_~End of Confession~_

"I did?" Chris questioned. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"And once you leave-" she repeated Chris of what he said and kept saying when some one got voted off.

"_And once you leave on the 'Dock of Shame', on the 'Boat of Loser'. You can never, ever, ever, EVER come back!"_

"Oh yeah that" he remembered. "Yeah, I lied."

"You can't do that, that's not fair!" she glared at the loudspeaker

"Whoa girl" LeShawna started. "You're reasoning with the loudspeaker, that just does not look good."

Bridgette was standing there, when she felt some one breathing down her neck. She knew who it was and it scared her to turn around and face the person. She got enough courage to turn around and came face-to-face with a mean, scary Eva. She smiled nervously at her.

"So, Eva." Bridgette started, trying not to make Eva more mad than she already is. "What you been doing since you felt the island?" she chuckled nervously, but Eva kept death glaring her.

"Taking anger management class." Eva snarled. "I seem to remember _you_ thinking I needed them!"

"She was an audience favorite?" Heather asked pointing her thumb towards Eva.

"Not really, but we liked her." Chris stated. "Also returning to camp it's...IZZY!"

"OH NO!" everyone cried out.

"AHHHH!" Izzy screamed while swinging on a vine as if on cue. She landed perfectly on her feet. "Hey guys! It's good to be back at camp, even though I never actually left the island. I've been living in the woods all this time." she laughed.

"But, I thought the R.C.M.P. hunted you down?" Gwen pointed out while raising her brow.

"They tried." Izzy shrugged. "But being a wilderness survivor, I was swift footed and avoided capture." she took out a raw dead fish and took a huge bite out of it. The rest of the campers stared disgustingly at her. "Once I was safe among my animal brethren, it was just me against the harsh elements."

"You call _this_ harsh?" LeShawna put her hands on her hips. "Its been warm ans sunny all week."

"Not where I was." Izzy stated. "But, luckily I was able to take refuge in a beaver dam." The campers started strangely at her. "Yeah I befriended the family of beavers, who lived there, and together we forged for nuts and berries." She got down on her hands and knees and began scratching the back of her ear with her foot, like something a dog would do. "Boy. I could use a bag of nachos right now." She laughed and howled like a wolf. "So what's new with you guys?" She asked like nothing was wrong.

"Alright campers report to th-" he stopped. "Wait there is _one_ more camper that is coming back."

"Great." Heather rolled her eyes. "Who is it this time?"

"Hang on." Chris then showed up and ran to the docks. "You guys might want to come over here. This one kinda doesn't know that they are coming back." The campers walked to the docks where Chris was and waited. Then the sound of a boat was heard. "And here is comes our last camper, you might want to back up a little." They did stood back a few feet but, Chris stepped back a little further.

The boat stopped and Chef stepped off. He was carrying a big brown sack with something moving inside of it. The thing seem to be struggling, which caused some of the campers to worry.

"All right." Chris said as the campers turned towards him. "Here's..._Courtney_!" Duncan's eyes widened and then he smirked. Chef opened the sack and out popped out Courtney. Her mocha colored hair was a little messed up, she had duck tape over her mouth, and she looked pissed. She ripped the duck tape out of her mouth and looked around, wondering where she was. She turned towards the campers.

"You guys?" she looked around. "The island? What the hell?" She turned towards Chris and death glared. "MACLEAN!"

"Wow." Chris winced while covering his ears. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Courtney snarled. "You want me to calm down!? Well I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"We brought you back for a second chance at the 100,000$."

"What?!"

"We. Brought. Yo-" Chris started but was interrupted.

"I heard you!" she glared. "Why did you bring me back?!"

"You said you wanted to come back."

"That was before I found out how amazing the hotel was!"

"What hotel?" Lindsay asked. Courtney smirked.

"You haven't told them about the island yet?" she asked Chris.

"Uhh..."

"Well," Courtney started. "After you get voted off, you got to this amazi-" Chris motioned to Chef to shut her up. Chef put his hands over her mouth.

"Don't listen to her. She's crazy." Chris smiled nervously. Courtney's eyes widened and then she glared at him. She bite Chef's hand and he winced in pain as he let her go.

"I am not crazy!" Courtney glared. "The truth is-" Chris ran up to her and put his hands over her mouth.

"Courtney." He said as Courtney struggle to get his hands off of her mouth. "Why do we talk in private." He dragged her with his hands still over her mouth. They walked away from the group, well Chris more like dragged Courtney. "Listen, you CANNOT tell them about the 'Playa de Losers' understand?" he took his hands off her.

"Why shouldn't I?" She snapped.

"Because," he smiled fakely at her. "I you don't, I'll tell Duncan about..." he whispered the rest into her ear. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You wouldn't" she glared.

"Try me." Chris smirked.

"Ugh. Fine!" She stomped back to the other campers and stood next to Bridgette. Duncan went to stand by her but, she moved to the other side of Bridgette. He frowned.

"Alright campers, now that everything is settled." Chris grinned. "Get settled in and then report to the amphitheater, where you will learn all about today's challenge. Any questions?" He looked at them but all he received was the middle finger from Courtney. "Okay, MaClean out." He left.

"Hey, why don't I show you where you'll be staying." Bridgette smiled at Courtney. She just rose her brow at her. "Oh we moved to a different cabin."

"Oh." Courtney smiled. "Thanks, let me just get my suitcase." She walked to the docks to pick up her suitcase. She went to grab the handle but, someone else already took it. She looked up to see a pair of beautiful teal eyes.

"Here." Duncan smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile. "Let me help you."

"No thank you." She took the suitcase out of his grip and started walking towards Bridgette. Duncan stood there confused and then he sneered. Owen walked up to him.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered. "Another challenge!" he laughed. "Yeah! Give me ten!" He extended his hands out, hoping Duncan would high five him. Duncan just glared.

"You heard the loudspeaker, it's every camper for themselves."

The rest of the guys walked past Owen. He turned back to the yacht and saw it leaving. He sighed and hung his head and walking where the rest of the campers were walking.

At the guys cabin everyone was talking and getting ready for the challenge.

"Hey Geoff man. Do you think Princess is mad at me?" Duncan asked Geoff.

"Nah man. She's probably jet lacked." Geoff responded. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"She came on a boat smart one."

"Maybe she's sack lacked." Geoff smirked.

"Sack lacked?"

"Yeah because she came in a sack." Geoff laughed. Then Duncan got it and also started laughing.

"You're probably right."

At the girls cabin, Bridgette was helping Courtney settle in and LeShawna was fixing her bed.

"What's with the tape?" a voice snarled. The girls turned to see Eva standing at the door glaring at them. "Somebody better answer me!"

"Me and Heather got a little territorial." LeShawna explained. "but, we're all cool now. Right Heather?"

Heather's eyes widened as she bent down and tore up the tape in to a tape ball. "Absolutely. Want me bunk Eva?" she smiled nervously. Eva stomped up to Bridgette's bunk.

"I want this one." She threw down Bridgette's surf board. "Unless this backstabbing traitor, who voted me off, has a problem with." She snarled at Bridgette. Courtney got in front of Eva.

"Hey she-male, calm down." Courtney snapped at Eva. "Just because _we_ voted you off for having a bad temper, it doesn't give you the right to pick on Bridgette."

"What did you call me?!" Eva glared.

"You heard me." Courtney glared right back. Gwen jumped off her bed and got in between them.

"Wow! Time out!" Gwen yelled.

"Can you just talk this out over low-cal. snacks?" naïve Lindsay suggested. The girls stared at her, except Eva, she just glared. Eva was the first to break the silence.

"Whatever." Eva snarled. "I'm still coming after you." she pointed at Bridgette and then she exited the cabin, Courtney still glaring at her. Bridgette walked up to her.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me." Bridgette thanked her.

"No problem." Courtney smiled. "Best friends stick together." She hugged Bridgette.

"Campers!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker. "Please report to the amphitheater, now!"

"Well, we better get going."

The girls arrived to the amphitheater to see the boys already took their seats. The seat were crappy old chairs with old wooden boxes in front of each seat. The girls started to take their seats. Duncan winked at Courtney and pointed to the seat next to him, saying the seat was for her. Courtney just rolled her eyes and sat in the row in front of him, in between Gwen and Bridgette. Duncan frowned and let Owen sit in it.

They all waited for Chris to arrive. When he finally arrived he stood on the stage next to an old wooden wheel with pictures on it. He was grinning at everyone, waiting for the camera crew to tell him that they were rolling. They finally did.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris yelled grinning. "the time honored game of torture." He got in front of the camera. "_'Say Uncle'_" The campers' eyes widened. "You are about to be put through test of endurance so insane that some of them send our interns to the emergency room." He chuckled. "If you back down or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated." Chris got serious but then quickly went back to grinning. "The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but also win this luxurious trailer, with yours to take home at the end of the summer." He pointed to a brand new shining white trailer.

"What kinds of torture?" LeShawna glared, clearing not missing out on the fact that Chris said torture. Chris smirked.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant." He pointed towards Chef. They saw Chef wearing a creepy hockey mask with a butcher knife in one hand. Everyone's eyes widened. "Alright. Let's do this!" Chris exclaimed excitedly, well since he doesn't have to do any of the challenges.

"Duncan you're first." Chris walked up to the wooden wheel. "Lets spin '_The Wheel of Misfortune_' to select your torture." Duncan looked nervous as Chris spun the wheel. The red arrow landed on a picture of a turtle. "'Turtle Puck Shot'" Duncan walked down to the stage. He winked at Courtney on the way down, she just rolled her eyes. "Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island." Chris grinned as Duncan rubbed his arm nervously. He caught a glimpse of worry in Courtney's eyes. "While you stand in a goalie net completely unprotected" Chris continued to explain. "Chef will fire the snapping turtles. They turned to see Chef with a hockey stick and a bunch of snapping turtles on the ground.

The interns then came in with a goalie net. Chris pushed Duncan in front of it. "If I were you dude, I'd protect my coconuts." Chris whispered and left but then came back. "This could get ugly." Duncan put his hands over his..._area_. "If you can stay in for ten seconds, you'll go on to the second round."

Duncan's eyes widened as he heard the buzzer go off. A turtle was flung at him, but he ducked in time. He got back up and then got shot in the arm. Everyone cringed as he screamed out in pain. Chef kept shooting at him. After a couple of seconds Duncan got hit in the chest, arms, legs, finally in his nuts. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

_Bing._

"And Duncan moves on to the next round." Chris exclaimed. "Isn't this fun?" Duncan glared at him.

"Yeah it's a riot." He said through his teeth.

"Wow, that was harsh." Trent said leaning over to talk to Gwen. Gwen just glared at him.

"Don't talk to me." Gwen snapped. Trent frowned.

"Are you still mad about the whole 'burying you alive' thing?" Trent asked.

"No, because I always love being left buried deep under six feet of sand all the time." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I'll never forgive myself for that one." Trent apologized. "You know you're totally the last person here I'd leave buried in the sand if I had a choice." Gwen smiled.

"Wow, thanks Trent. I feel real special right now." Courtney joked. Gwen rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Ignore her." Gwen said. "And thanks that's really sweet." They smiled at each other.

"Get. A. Room." Courtney smiled. Gwen punched her slightly in the arm.

"Next up...Courtney." Chris grinned while holding an index card. He walked up to the wheel and spun it. Courtney looked nervous as she walked down to the stage. The arrow landed on a picture of a scorpion. "For your challenge you have to stand on a tub of live scorpions for ten seconds." He chuckled. Courtney's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?!" She threw her hands up in the air. "What if they're poisonous?!"

"They aren't." Chris said and Courtney sighed in relief. "Only one of them is, so try not to make any sudden movements and you'll be fine." Courtney gulped as the interns brought in a tub of scorpions.

"You got this babe!" Duncan encouraged. Courtney smiled a little and the started to walk towards the tub. She put one foot in slowly and then the other. She looked like she was trying to hold back a scream. She stood in the tub perfectly still. Then the scorpions started to crawl up her legs.

"Oh my god! They crawling up my legs!" Courtney screamed.

"This is so fun to watch." Chris commented. Courtney and Duncan glare at him.

"I hate you."

"Yeah I know."

"Just a few more seconds babe! Just hang in there, it's almost over!" Duncan encouraged.

_~ Confession ~_

"_If I make this out alive am going to kill Chris!" Courtney snapped and then she smiled. "It's so sweet of Duncan cheering me on." She sighed. "I'm not mad at him, I'm just really mad at Chris. How did he find out my secret?"_

_~ End of Confession ~_

_Bing._

"And time's up!" Chris exclaimed. Courtney couldn't take it any more, she screamed getting it out of the tub and trying to get all the scorpions off her.

"Get them off. Get then off. Get them off. Get them OFF.!" Courtney shrieked while jumping up and down trying to get the scorpions off her.

"Congratulations! Courtney you move to the next round." Chris grinned. Courtney gave him the finger and stomped back to her seat.

"You did good." Bridgette said. Courtney smiled.

"Next up is Lindsay!" Chris spun the wheel. "Your torture is 'Marshmallow Waxing'" The arrow landed on a picture of a marshmallow on fire. "We're going to wax every part of your body. If you can take the pain for a whole ten seconds, you can go to the next level." Chris explained as Chef was boiling marshmallows in a pot.

"Oh, I so need this." The naïve blond said as she got on a metal bed.** (AN: What is that called?)** "I've been dealing with nasty razors for weeks." She looks at Chef. "Try not to wax off my tan kay." Chef rolled his eyes and drop the _hot_ marshmallow mask on her face without warning.

The campers' eyes widened when Lindsay started screaming uncontrollably under the mask. Most of them covered their eyes, not being able to watch the pain. After ten seconds Chef ripped the mask off like a band-aid.

"Ah. Ow." Lindsay winced.

"Ouch! That had to hurt." Trent said and then leaned over to Gwen. "I don't think I would have made it through that one." Gwen smirked.

"That's because guys are total wimps when it comes to two things: Beauty and pain." Gwen mocked. Trent shivered from the thought of it.

"You got that right." Trent agreed with Gwen.

_Bing._

"Wow. I can't believe how smooth that is." Lindsay rubbed her face, feeling the smoothness of it. "Thanks Chip."

"It's Chris." He frowned.

"Well done Lindsay." Chris congratulated her. "And since you didn't even complain once, you get to choose who goes next." Lindsay smiled.

"No thanks-" She was about to deny the offer, but was interrupted when Eva yanked her by her blond hair. She whispered something in her ear. Lindsay had a scared look on her face. "On wait I change my mind." Lindsay stuttered. "I choose..." Eva whispered something in her ear while still holding on to her hair. "Bridgette with lake leeches because she's a backstabbing low life traitor..." Eva whispered something else. "Grrrr." Lindsay growled trying to put on best scary face, but she failed.

Bridgette bit her lip nervously and her eyes widened when Chef came onto the stage carrying a big wooden barrel with water and leeches inside. Eva turned around to face Bridgette.

"It's payback time." She glared at a scared Bridgette. "Traitor!"

"Alright Bridgette" The sadistic host started. "Times a wasting. Get your butt in the barrel of leeches."

_~ Confession ~_

"_Even though we all wanted off the island." LeShawna said. "For some reason that girl was gunning for Bridgette. I felt bad and all but hey better her than me."_

_~ End of Confession ~_

Bridgette got out of her seat and started to walk towards the stage. She almost made it until someone shouted which made her stop.

"No wait I'll take her place!" Geoff shouted.

"Aw that is so romantic." Lindsay awed.

"Oh if your victim can last ten seconds with out saying 'Uncle' you get eliminated instead." Chris grinned evilly. "Which means you lose chance to win this!" He pointed towards the white trailer.

Geoff got out of his seat and walked towards the stage. Bridgette started walking back and she looked at Geoff and he winked at her. He got to the barrel and got in. The first few seconds he had a look on his face saying that it was no big deal, but then the leeches started to get it places he wished they shouldn't. Geoff was trying his best to stay in, but he couldn't hold it anymore. He jumped out of the barrel screaming. When he got out he was covered in leeches.

"Oh." Chris said. "Close shade Geoff. Nine in nine one hundredth thousandths a millionths...whatever. It's not ten. You're out." Chris pointed towards Geoff's seat. "You can return to your new seat." Geoff's seat was replace with a wooden thing with holes for his head and arms.**(AN: What is that also called?)** Geoff got back to his place.

"Owen you're next." Chris spun the wheel. The arrow landed on a picture of a pair of pants.

"Wooden shorts?" Owen questioned while wearing a pair of wooden shorts with a metal belt. "Big deal." Chef held out a wood pecker. "AH!" Owen screamed while protecting his nuts.

The wheel was spun again and Gwen had her nose hairs pulled out with tweezers. "Ow!" She screamed.

The wheel was spun and DJ was being squeezed hard by a huge snake.

The wheel was spun a and Courtney has to kiss a squirrel...a dead squirrel.

The wheel was spun once again and Bridgette had bees on her body.

The wheel was spun and the arrow landed on a picture of a footprint.

"The next challenge is spending ten seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquotchanawka" **(AN: I think that's how you spell it.) ** The host smiled. "Tough one." He looked back at Bridgette. "Bridgette you haven't complained in a while so you can choose the next victim."

_~ Confession ~_

"_Eva is hard core." LeShawna said. "I was thinking she could actually pull this off."_

_~static~_

"_If she picked Eva and made it out alive Eva is going to be so pissed off." Gwen stated._

_~ End of Confession ~_

Everyone kept chanting 'Eva'. Bridgette nodded in agreement. Eva glared.

"Here's a toe-tag, surfer girl." Eva held out a toe-tag. "You'll be needing it for later."

Eva was standing next to Chris with a huge crate in front of her. The crate started shaking and their were animal screams inside of it. Everyone's eyes widened as Eva just walked inside the crate like it was no big deal. A few seconds later there was bloody murder screams coming from inside the crate, but they weren't Eva's. Everyone's eyes widened even Chris'. Second later Eva came out with a fury hat with matching boots. She smiled evilly at everyone.

"Eva stuck it out so Bridgette is out of the game." Chris said. "Reckless choice by Bridgette but still lets give her props for sticking it to her teammate." Chris continued. "Now let's see who showed less courage than Eva and cried 'Uncle'"

Trent was hoping from stone to stone, trying to hold his balance. He then got sprayed by a skunk that was in between the stones and passed out.

"Oh love he skunk chunk." Chris commented.

Gwen was being forced to listen to music, that makes every normal teen especially Gwen, wanna chop their ears off. She couldn't take it anymore. She yanked the headphones off and was shivering.

"And the new age music torture."

Lindsay was held by her hair and Chef took out a chainsaw to chop it off. Lindsay screamed and ran back to her seat.

"And a little visit to the Wawanakwa hair salon."

Owen was chugging down buckets of ice cream and wasn't complaining one bit. Until he got brain freeze and started uncontrollably screaming.

"Oh and who can forget the old ice cream brain freeze."

Izzy was strapped to a metal bed and Chef took out two eels from a tank. He walked over to Izzy and shocked her. Izzy laughed hysterically.

"That was great! Hit me again!" Izzy laughed. Chef shocked her again and she continued laughing.

"Izzy who's your next victim?" Chris asked her

"Oh! Me! With a poisonous Ivy spa treatment!" Izzy exclaimed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

_~ Confession ~_

"_Is it just me or is that girl some kinda crazy?" LeShawna questioned.\_

_~ End of Confession ~_

A phone started ringing. Chris pulled it out of his pocket.

"It's Chris...yeah..yeah..she wants to do it...okay." He hung up. "Okay? The judges will allow it but they want to know why?"

"I just want to see how it feels." Izzy shrugged.

"Alrighty then."

Chef just finished putting Izzy on her mask.

_Bing_**.**

"Time's up. Chef remove the poison Ivy." Chris said.

"No. No. It feels great." Izzy said.

"You stuck it out but sadly you eliminated yourself."

Izzy tried to say something , but they couldn't hear because her face was all swollen.

"Eva you're next." Chris said. "After twenty rounds of torture we're down to two competitors and the sudden death round."

_~ Confession ~_

"_I did not make it this far to quit now." LeShawna put her hands on her hips. "That trailer is bank and its got my name written all over it. Whatever he's got to throw at me I'm gonna do."_

_~ End of Confession ~_

"LeShawna it's up to you." Chris spun the wheel. "Your final challenge is...'The Grizzly Bear Log roll'"

"The Grizzly Bear-say what?!" LeShawna's eyes widened.

Chris ordered the interns to help the campers get outside where he had LeShawna's final challenge. LeShawna was nervous as hell and Eva was smiling evilly knowing that LeShawna was either going to back down or lose the challenge. One of the interns was helping Courtney move next to Bridgette .He moved her and put his hand next to her butt. And much to Duncan's displeasure. He saw that the intern was slowly moving his hand lower. Duncan glared and stuck his foot and pushed the intern roughly to the ground.

"Oops. My bad. Sorry man." Duncan falsely apologized with a hit of rage in his tone. The intern just glared and went to help the other interns in bringing in the bear.

"Are we on?" Chris asked the camera man. The camera man nodded his head. Chris cleared his throat and put on a fake smile for the camera. The interns brought the bear and slowly maneuvered it to the log.

"'Mulletoph the Bear' performs for the Russian national circus and has been the European log roll champion for the past twelve years." Chris explained. "To win you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha infested water." The bear was demonstrating how it can log roll and LeShawna looked down to the lake and saw that it indeed was infested with piranhas.

LeShawna's eyes widened, but then she shrugged it off and glared at the bear. "LeShawna you could back out now." Chris informed. LeShawna looked at the bear, then at the she-male-I mean Eva **(AN: XD)**, then at the campers, and then at the trailer. "No way!" LeShawna responded. "I've seen scarier face at the mall. I'm going in!"

"Wait I think I know that mall." Courtney commented.

Chef grabbed LeShawna on the back of her shirt with a hook and placed her on the log.

LeShawna was trying to hold her balance on the log.

"And go!" Chris yelled.

The bear started running on the log causing LeShawna to run backwards. She was trying her best to run and maintain her balance. The bear had a mocking grin on its face and LeShawna glared at it. She began running which made the bear run backwards. LeShawna put more and more force as she was running. And idea formed in LeShawna's head. She ran and then suddenly stopped the log. The bear fell with the log in between it's legs and fell into the water. It came out naked.

"Ha! And that's how I roll!" LeShawna exclaimed.

_Bing. Bing. Bing._

"LeShawna wins so Eva is out!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?!" Eva snarled. "No Way!"

"Way." Chris shoves Eva aside. "She wins the challenge, invisibility, and the grand prize!"

"Woooo! Yes baby! Wooo" LeShawna cheered getting off the log. "You lose! I win!You lose! I win!" she mocked Eva and then walked over to the trailer where Chef was standing next to it. LeShawna hugged him and then threw out of the way and began hugging the tailer.

"While LeShawna checks out her trailer full of food, we check out or blood pressure, the rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote of a camper, other than LeShawna." Chris explained.

The interns then came in and started freeing everybody. And they all went to the confessional booth to vote someone off.

It was night time and everyone was at the bond fire ceremony, where Chris told them to report to. The campers took their seats and the camera man signaled Chris that they were on.

"Okay, so first up, we ran out of marshmallows." Chris said.

"Noooooo!" Owen was the only one who cried out.

"And I reviewed the confessionals and I've got to say, there is a lot of hate on in this group." Chris continued. "Which is AWESOME!" Chris exclaimed. "While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I'm gonna go live with your confessionals." Chris said as a small flat TV came out.

_~ Confession ~_

"_Since LeShawna is immune there's no other choice than rageholic Eva." Heather glared while holding up a picture of Eva while devil horns and a mustache drawn on her._

_~static~ _

"_I vote for Eva." Duncan said while craving a skull into the wall. "I over heard Princess saying that she and Malibu are voting for Eva, so yeah I'm voting for Eva."_

_~static~_

"_Eva's a weirdo." Gwen glared crossing her arms. "So seeya"_

_~static~_

"_Please, please Eva." Bridgette begged. "I'm so glad you never hear these."_

_~static~_

"_I wanna vote for Eva, but yet I also wanna vote for Heather." Courtney said and then shrugged. "I'll vote for Eva."_

_~static~_

"_Eva's nuts." DJ said. "Sorry girl."_

_~static~_

"_It's gotta be Eva." Geoff smiled. "Unless I figured out who snagged my other lucky hat."_

_~static~_

"_I just can't get over who smooth this is." Lindsay said while rubbing her face. "Anyways I vote off Eva Because she's scarier than Heather, LeQuisha, and Gwen combined._

_~static~_

"_Unless they wanna leave in body bags" Eva glared at the camera. "They better not say my name! I vote for Heather."_

_~ End of Confession ~_

Eva looked around. The small TV was pulled up.

"Lots of dirt relieved there huh?'" Chris mocked. "But in the end there was eight votes against Eva, so adios!"

"What?!" Eva walked up to Chris. "This isn't the end of me! You better watch your backs!" She turned back to the campers. "I'm not done! I'll get my revenge!" she yelled as Chef came in, put a straight jacket on her, and carried her off to the boat.

Everyone followed Chef as he threw her in the boat and began to drive off.

"I'm not done with you!" she continued to yell. "Oh and Izzy lied! She wasn't in the woods she was-"

"Wow, she has issue huh?" Izzy interrupted her.

"Wait, Izzy was where?" Courtney asked.

"No where." Izzy chuckled nervously. "Party at LeShawna's new crib!" Izzy pushed LeShawna towards the trailer. Everyone cheered and followed.

At the party everyone was having fun. They were chatting, eating, drinking, and having fun. Duncan stepped out of the trailer to take breathe. He stretched and started walking towards the lake. He was stopped when something or someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the trailer. Then the person pressed their lips roughly against his and started kissing him. Duncan had enough force to push the person off slightly to see who it is.

It was Courtney. She smiled at him and then continued to kiss him. Duncan eye's widened but then he quickly gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Courtney then got pulled away from him, which caused Duncan to groan. He wanted to continue.

"I missed you so much." Courtney said smiling and gave a peck on the lips.

"I thought you were mad me." Duncan said smirking.

"I was mad, but just not at you." Courtney explained. "I was mad at Chris. Sorry if I made you think I was mad at you."

"It's fine but why were you mad." Duncan questioned while pushing away a few strands of hair away from her face.

"It's a long story." Courtney sighed. "But, lets forget that and focus on something else."

"Like what?" Duncan smirked.

"Let's pick up where we left off." She said leaning closer to him.

"I like that idea." He smiled. "But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are we, um, you know, uh dating?" Duncan asked nervously which caused Courtney to smirk.

"I don't know. Do you wanna date?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, um, that's your choice, um, I mean if you don't wanna, you don't have to, uh, I okay wi-" Duncan started saying nervously but then was interrupted when Courtney pressed her lips against his and then pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Duncan stayed quiet.

"So is that a yes?" He finally asked. Courtney smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Yes, Duncan that's a yes."

"Woooohooo!" Duncan cheered. Courtney giggled at him.

"Sh! You're too loud."

"Sorry, so where were we?" Duncan smirked.

"Right here." Courtney pressed her lips against his.

**AN: OMG! I'm starting another story when I still need to finish my other ones. OMG! I feel so badass! It's like the time when my dad was driving and told to buckle up and I didn't. Yeah! Anyways the is my new story. And I'm sorry for incorrect grammar or spelling, please let me know if there is any. Also sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. Also I'm asking if anyone knows where I can find the scripts of the episodes because I had to listen to episode to know what they said. So if any of you find the scripts please tell me the link. That would be great. Also if give me tips or ideas if you have any. Oh yeah! And R&R! Please! **

**Thank You! :) Will update soon!**


	2. Search and Do Not Destroy

**AN: Yes! Second chapter! Anyways I decided to make Courtney a little more loose kinda like the way she was on the episode she was voted off and yet also uptight like she originally was because I hate the way they made Courtney into a bitch. It pissed me off so much, so yeah! Anyways continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or 'The Hunger Games'**

It was a bright warm sunny day. Everyone on the island was doing something. Whether its was sleeping, eating, walking, playing, pooping, or just chilling out. The sun was shining brightly and the birds are chirping. One bird was flying around when it crashed into the door of LeShawna's tailer. Then door was soon opened and a tired hungover LeShawna came out. She yawned and then stretched as she looked around and went back inside to take out a lawn chair.

On another part of the island there was a beach. Not a very nice beach, like what most of the campers expected in the beginning of the summer, but it's still better than nothing. Well that's what Chris keeps telling them. Since most of the campers have nothing to do, they decided to go the beach to swim, chill, talk, or just have fun.

On one part of the beach there was Bridgette trying to teach Geoff how to surf. And even after wiping out so many times and Geoff being Geoff with wanting to impress Bridgette, he kept on getting back on his board and kept on trying. Even though he wiped out ten-no wait scratch that-eleven times.

"Geoff. I think we should take a break." Bridgette suggested, after seeing Geoff fail so many times.

"Nah, babe. I got this." Geoff lied while getting back on the board. He paddled towards an incoming wave. He stood up on his board and for a few seconds he was riding the wave. Bridgette cheered and Geoff winked at her. Bridgette began to blush bright red. Her expression then turned into a worried one after seeing Geoff fall off his board.

"Geoff!" Bridgette started paddling towards where he fell. She began searched franticly for him. A few seconds later Geoff popped out of the water, gasping for air. Bridgette sighed in relief.

"I think we should take a break." Geoff suggested tiredly. Bridgette giggled and helped him get on her board and then paddle both of them to shore.

On another part of the beach was everyone's favorite couple. They were both in their swimming suits. Duncan was wearing his black trunks and Courtney was wearing a small, string black bikini. Not that Duncan was complaining **(AN: Not surprised.)**. They were both sitting at the end of the docks, with their feet hanging in the water. Duncan was sitting with Courtney sitting on his lap and leaned against his muscular chest.

"Okay, my turn." Duncan said as he thought for a second. "Okay, I got it. Your most embarrassing moment."

"Oh my god, where do I begin." Courtney chuckled. "Okay, my most embarrassing moment...I'd have to say the time when I was in a school play and it was opening night and I completely forgot my entire lines."

"Oh what I would give to see that." Duncan smirked as Courtney slapped him playfully in the arm. "What role were you playing?"

"...the lead." She murmured as Duncan laughed. "It's not funny!" she pouted.

"No, it's hilarious!" He continued laughing. He then stopped and kiss Courtney on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She said trying to change the subject. "My turn. What's _your _most embarrassing moment?" Duncan thought for a moment.

"I would say the time when...my mom forgot to pack my lunch and she came in the middle of my class just to give me it." Duncan sheepishly responded.

"That's not so bad."

"Oh you don't know my mom." Duncan scratched the back of his neck. "Since I usually ditch school, she found me and dragged me back to my classroom." Courtney started laughing.

"It's not funny." Duncan frowned.

"No. It's hilarious!" She mocked Duncan like the way he did to her earlier

"Okay. Okay. You had your laugh. Now it's my turn." Duncan thought for a moment. "...are you...never mind. Your turn."

"What?"

"Nah forget it." Duncan said avoiding eye contact with Courtney.

"No come on tell me." She insisted. "Tell me."

"Okay." Duncan hesitated. "Are you...are you a virgin?"

"...you're right it's my turn." Courtney said quickly trying to change the subject.

"No. Come on tell me." Duncan nudged her. "It's okay if you are. There is nothing to be embarrassed about." He pushed a few strains of her hair behind her ear.

"You are a virgin, right?" He asked a little scared about what her answer might be.

"..." Courtney stayed quiet, for what seemed like hours for Duncan, before she answered hesitantly. "...y-yes."

"You hesitated." Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"...no." Courtney hung her head. Duncan got up which caused Courtney to fall in the water.

"YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN?!" He yelled in raged asCourtney pulled herself out of the water.

"What? You wanted me to actually lie to you?!" Courtney threw her hands up in the air.

"That would have been nice." Duncan said crossing his arms. "With who?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me." Courtney snapped.

"With who?!"

"With who what?!"

"With who did you do it with?!" Duncan threw his hands up in the air.

"What does it matter?!" Courtney snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh it matter!" Duncan crossed his arms. "You should be a virgin! _You_ should have waited for marriage!"

"Oh don't give me that 'marriage' crap!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that if I asked you the same question you would have answered no and that you probably lost it when you were thirteen!"

"No!" Duncan yelled. "I was twelve when I lost it." Courtney's jaw dropped. "But that's not the point!"

"You are such a hypocrite!" Courtney crossed her arms. "I don't have time for this right now! I'm leaving!" She turned and began stomping back to her cabin.

"Hey! We're not done with this argument!" Duncan chased after her.

On another part of the beach was Trent swimming by the docks. With Gwen sitting under a tree sketching on her sketchpad. Gwen moved her pencil skillfully as she was drawing, making sure that her drawing came out perfect, and that every detail came out right. Soon Trent came out of the water, he looked over to Gwen and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, what you sketching?" Trent called out to Gwen. Which caused her to looked up from her pad.

"Nothing." She responded trying to hide her pink cheeks. She continued with her drawing of Trent until she heard a beeping sound behind her. She turned around and saw one of Chris' secret cameras. She glared at it and then covered the lens with her hand.

_~ Confession ~_

"_I absolutely, positively DON'T have a crush on Trent." Gwen said. Denial. "I'm so over it." She rolled her eyes. "I'm mean come on sure for a week or two I was into him but I..." She stopped realizing what she said._

_~ End of Confession ~_

On another part of the island was the campers' sadistic host. He was dressed as a pirate , with an eye patch, and with a fake parrot on his shoulder. He waited as the interns dragged in a heavy cannon. The camera crew soon came in and signaled him that they were ready. Chris put on a smile and took out a match. He walked to the cannon ans lit up then match. He then lit up then cannon and covered his ears, waiting for the sound of impact. The cannon's ball flew across the island and impacted with LeShawna's trailer. LeShawna took cover as she saw her beautiful trailer go up in flames.

"Argh matties! Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge." Chris said through a megaphone trying to do his best pirate voice, but failed...epically.

Everyone showed up to the amphitheater and started taking their seats. Courtney showed up and took her seat in one of the bleachers. She looked towards the other bleachers and saw Duncan taking his seat next to DJ. Duncan turned his head towards her. For a couple of seconds they both made eye contact until Courtney glared and looked away causing Duncan to do the same thing. The his glare faded and turned into a hurt expression. Bridgette then came in with LeShawna with her almost burnt suitcases. They both sat next to Courtney and began talking while they waited for their host to tell them about today's challenge.

Chris soon came in wearing his ridiculous pirate costume causing some of the campers to snicker. He glared at them and they stopped. Chris walked up to the stage, where Chef was standing next to something being covered with a big white sheet. The camera crew then came in and signaled him that they were on.

"Well my little scallywags have we got an adventure in stored for ye." Chris said his horrible pirate voice as his fake parrot fall and he fixed back on his shoulder like that didn't just happened.

"What's under the sheet?" Geoff asked.

"All in good time laddie. Who here has a hankering for a good old fashion treasure hunt?" Chris asked. Gwen rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Now this treasure hunt got a twist matties." Chris continued. "What you're looking for _isn't_ hidden and it _isn't_ treasure."

"If there's no treasure, then what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot?" Duncan remarked.

"Argh! Shiver me timbers!" Chris said throwing away the parrot. "Good question me boy. You're looking for keys to a treasure chest." Chris explained as Chef removed the sheet and revealed a couple of treasure chests. "Inside each of these chest is a treasure that will pamper you land lovers and one of these chest will even give you invincibility! Ha argh! Now come round and pull a clue out of this bucket or you'll have to walk the plank!" Chef came carrying a filthy bucket and inside were pieces of wood with pictures on them.

Everyone got up and walked up on the stage to where Chef was standing with the bucket. They each grabbed a clue from it.

"These clues will tell ye where your key be stowed." Chris explained as everyone looked to see what they got. Some of them didn't like or understood what they got.

"A-a-a b-bear?!" Owen stuttered nervously.

"I was hoping you would get that one dude." Chris grinned finally quit talking in that horrible pirate voice. "Ha ha Chef's fridge. Nice." Chris told Heather. "I hear he brushes it daily for finger prints." Heather gulped. "That there is the septic tank for the washrooms." Chris said popping out randomly from behind Geoff. He the walked back to the middle of the stage. "All you scallywags go find your keys and bring them back at six P.M eastern standard time!" Chris went back to that stupid pirate voice. "To open up the chest and get your lout. Farelywell young scallywags. Now get to it!"

_~ Confession ~_

"_I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges ." Heather remarked. "And memo to Chris, those pirate tights don't exactly flatter your legs savvy?"_

_~static~_

"_Woohoo! I am all about the treasure hunt!" Owen cheered. "The bear are a little concerning. But there's treasure!"_

_~ End of Confession ~_

"_Trent's first challenge. To grab his key from the man-eating shark infested lake." _Chris said as the camera was watching Trent trying to figure out how to get his key. The problem was that his key was on a log in the middle of the lake that was infested with man-eating sharks. He thought for a minute and then finally came up with an idea.

He left for a couple of minutes, hen came back wearing his swimming trunks, two dead fish. He threw the fish far away from where his key was, hoping for the sharks to take the bait. The sharks stopped swimming around his key and swam towards the fish. Trent took the moment of opportunity and jumped into the lake.

Gwen was on the docks, biting her lip nervously, hoping for Trent to be okay. After a few seconds later she saw Trent pull himself onto the docks with his key. Gwen sighed in relief as he walked p to her waving his key around.

"That was _way_ too easy!" Trent smiled cockily.

"_Heather must retrieve her key from Chef's bank vault of a ridge, without getting caught." Chris whispered._

Heather walked in the kitchen sneakily, trying not to make any noise, afraid she might get caught by a pissed off Chef. Chef is one person no one is suppose to mess with especially when it comes to his fridge. Heather tip-toed her way through the kitchen until she finally got to the fridge. She opened it quietly, while darting her eyes around the room looking any signs of Chef. When she finally open the open completely, she found herself a little surprise.

It was Chef, standing inside his ridge, holding a huge butcher knife, and death glaring at Heather. She closed the door and walked out of the kitchen like nothing happened. She was afraid she had angered Chef. (**AN: Omg. I love the look on her face. XD)**

Gwen was walking through the woods looking for the location of her key. She finally got to it, seeing that her key was in a skunk hole. She peered over the bushes, checking for any skunks. Seconds later a skunk came out, looking around for any predators. Gwen groaned, covering her noseat the sight of the skunk. Great. Now how is she suppose to get her key.

"Are you okay?" She turned to see Trent standing behind her. She smiled a little, but then the smile quickly faded.

"My key is in that skunk hole." Gwen groaned still holding her nose. "Skunks totally freak me out."

"Listen I already have my key. Let me help you out." Trent offered.

"But this practically impossible." She had a point.

"You just poor water down the hole and flush them out." Trent stated like the idea wasn't that hard to think of.

"Can skunks swim?" Gwen raised a brow.

"Totally." Trent answered not sure if it was true or not.

"Cool." Gwen smiled letting go nose, but then regretting it. The both of them stared lovingly into each others eyes.

Back at the mess hall, well on the roof of the mess hall, was Lindsay lowering Heather down into the kitchen, with a rope. She steadily lower her "BFF" gently until she felt Heather get off the rope.

Inside in the kitchen was Heather tip-toeing towards the fridge. She passed by Chef, who was sleeping in a chair, snoring with a butcher knife in hand and a chainsaw on the table. Heather was be extra careful trying not to wake him up. She finally made it to the fridge and she opened it gently.

"Jackpot." Heather murmured at the sight of her key. She took it and made her way back to the rope. She pulled on it two times signaling Lindsay to pull her up. Lindsay nodded as she began to pull the raven haired girl up. Boy was she heavy. Lindsay was doing good job until suddenly a bee appeared, scaring the crap out of Lindsay. She let go of the rope,trying to shoo away the bee, which caused Heather to fall. Lindsay quickly realized what she was doing and grabbed onto the rope again.

Heather accidentally let go of her key. She quickly snatched it before it hit the floor. Lindsay began to pull her up again. Surprisingly none of this woke up Chef, no wait never mind.

Chef jumped up from the dream he was having and said "All the other kids get ponies." And he quickly went back to sleep without noticing Heather at all.** (AN: What the hell was he dreaming of?) **

Back in the woods was Trent and Gwen carrying a huge bucket full of water. They dumped it into the skunk hole and quickly ran away snickering. A few seconds later the skunk came floating out and away from the hole.

Gwen and Trent took the moment of opportunity and ran back to the hole before the skunk came back. Gwen crouched sticking her arm in the hole and pulled out her key seconds later.

_~ Confession ~_

"_That was moderately cool of Trent to help me avoid the skunks. He's okay." Gwen shrugged. "Okay he's more than okay! He's so incredible!" Gwen smiled. "But don't tell anyone I said that."_

_~static~_

"_The fact that Gwen is so smart and independent, coupled with the fact that she is incredible to look at, it's just making me nuts!" Trent smiled. "She rocks my world! So yeah. I'll take a skunk shot for any day."_

_~ End of Confession ~_

Gwen stared lovingly into Trent's eyes for a couple seconds before running up to him and pressing her lips against his. Trent's eyes widened before melting into the kiss.

_The screen suddenly stopped._

" _Aw. What a trust building, heart warming moment." Chris's voice was heard. "Did I see tongue?" He drew a circle around Trent's and Gwen's connected lips._

_The screen then continued to play._

They soon separated and walked back to the camp. Little did they know , that they were being watched, by everyone's hated Queen Bee and her naïve blond sidekick. Heather glared at the sight of them.

But they also didn't know that they were being watch by some one else. It was Courtney. She was just walking around looking for her key when she heard voice in the woods. She peered over the bushes to see what it was. And next thing she knew she saw Trent and Gwen sucking each other face. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor.

_~ Confession ~_

"_That is just too much!" Heather glared. "Everyone knows that boyfriend and girlfriend is just another way to say alliance!" She screamed. "And my alliance is going to be the only alliance on this island!" She flipped her hair. "Why is everyone hooking up here?!" She threw her hands in the air. "First Duncan and Courtney, now Trent and that slut! Who's next Geoff and Bridgette or Owen and Izzy?!" Heather scoffed._

_~static~_

_Lindsay was sitting on the can doing her business while reading a magazine. She was completely oblivious to the camera right in front of her._

_~static~_

_Courtney was sitting in the booth with her jaw still open and just staring at the camera. She then shook it off and smiled. "Who knew he had it in him."_

_~ End of Confession ~_

Duncan was looking for the location of his key when he saw a hoop on fire with a key hanging on a string. He figured this must be his key. He looked around for ways to get his key without killing himself. He shrugged having no other choice, but to jump through the hoop to get the key himself. He stepped back a few feet and took a running start. He then jumped successfully through the hoop retrieving his key. He smirked at the camera while revealing his key in hand.

"_Duncan's tough exterior seems to be helping him with his challenge." Chris's voice was heard._

"_But good old DJ seems a little out of his league."_

DJ saw that his key was up a tree. So he tried to over come his fear of heights in order to get his key.

He began climbing until he finally got to one of the branches where his key was. He tried reaching out to it when suddenly the tree started moving. DJ looked ahead and saw that a wood pecker was the cause of the tree moving.

Courtney was walking in the wood s still replaying the argument she had with Duncan earlier this morning. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she collided with a tree and fell to the ground. She groaned as she looked up and saw that her key was hanging in one of the tree's branches just above an eagle's next.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Courtney groaned.

"_Courtney might be having a little trouble with her challenge."_

Courtney thought for a moment until she finally came up with an idea. She left for a couple of minutes and then came back with a bow and a sack of arrows. She took one of the arrows that was in the sack on her back and placed it on the bow. She aimed carefully at her key, trying not hit any of the eagles, and pulled the arrow back.

"Oh I hope I don't hit any of those baby eagles" Courtney said as she shut her eyes and let go of the arrow. She then opened her eyes and saw that the arrow hit perfectly through the hole of the key and landed on another tree. Courtney sighed in relief as she ran towards the tree.

"_Meanwhile, back in the communal washrooms things are starting to...pile up."_

Geoff was in the bathrooms looking over the toilet that he was going into in order to get his key. The smell was horrible, especially since Geoff went in after Owen came out. He gulped and swallowed his pride as he put on a snorkel, and he began to stick his foot in the toilet.

After helping Heather get her key Lindsay had finally found the location of her key...which is in a beehive. She didn't know what to do. Izzy then suddenly walked up to her, to see what her problem was. Lindsay motioned her towards the beehive and showed Izzy her clue. Izzy shrugged like it was no big deal and went in to get Lindsay's key. After a few seconds she came back with Lindsay's key in her hand and was covered in bees. The bees suddenly got off Izzy and chased after Lindsay. Lindsay screamed running to the docks and into the lakes. The bees still waited there, knowing that Lindsay has to come out sometime.

"Good luck Lindsay!" An unharmed Izzy shouted.

Owen peered into the cave where his key was...which was tied around the neck of a big grizzly bear. Owen tip-toed into the cave quietly.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Owen nervously said.

He crouched down next to the bear and reached for his key. The bear suddenly covered the key. Owen reached under the bear, but it suddenly grabbed onto Owen. Owen checked to see if the bear was still sleeping and it was. "Oh no." He whispered.

A snake had a real firm grip on Izzy's key. Izzy shrugged and walked towards the snake. The snake hissed more at each step Izzy took.

"Hey little fella. How you doing?" Izzy cooed at the snake. "Aw. Well you sure are cute." The snake jumped and bit Izzy on her head. "And feisty too." She then passed out from all the venom.

"There's no time for that now." Heather snapped walking over the crazy girl. "We need to have an alliance meeting." She started walking towards the docks where Lindsay was. Izzy got up and followed the raven haired girl with the snake wrapped around her waist. "Okay listen up. We got to broke up Trent and Gwen. Now here's the plan." Heather looked at Lindsay. "Lindsay, I need you to go-what happened to you?" She asked after realizing that Lindsay was covered in bee stings and was dripping wet.

"Izzy tried to help. Bee stings. Terror. Lost key." Was what Lindsay managed to say. They looked over to Izzy who still had the snake wrapped around her. The snake suddenly bit Izzy again.

"Uh yeah..." Heather shrugged it off. "Now here's the plan. First: I need you to write a letter to Gwen."

LeShawna was trying to get her key that was under a broken bridge in a glass cup and surrounded by alligators. No big deal.

Lindsay peered into the girls' cabin and walked in. She placed the letter that Heather told her to write to Gwen. She was about to leave when she suddenly heard Gwen's voice.

"I'll be back in a second!" Lindsay heard Gwen yell. Lindsay panicked and looked around the room, looking for a place to hide. She had no other choice but to hide under Gwen's bed.

Gwen then came in the cabin smiling until she noticed an envelope on her bed. She picked up opened it. She smiled lovingly as she began to read it.

Meanwhile under Gwen's bed, Lindsay was trying her best to be quiet. It was getting harder when a cockroach suddenly crawled onto Lindsay's face. She was trying her best to hold in her screams.

"Meet me at the 'Dock of Shame' at five o'clock, Love Trent." Gwen read and then sighed lovingly.

By the time Gwen finished reading, Lindsay was covered in roaches. She waited until Gwen was out of the cabin. Then she began screaming uncontrollably and ran out of the cabin, pass Gwen. Gwen just looked after her strangely and then shrugged it off. She sighed lovingly once again and hugged "the letter from Trent" tighter.

"Oh for the love of God! Can some one tell me where this key is!" Lindsay and Heather heard Geoff scream through the pipes. They were standing behind the washrooms so no one can hear what they were planning to do.

"Oh okay..." Heather started. "So after you lead Trent to me, you watch for Gwen, then give me the signal." She ordered.

"You can count on me!" Lindsay replied.

Heather was standing on the "Dock of Shame" tapping for foot impatiently. She has been waiting for Lindsay to show up already.

"Where is she?" Heather looked at her expensive pink watch. "I knew I couldn't count on her." She groaned.

"I just don't know what's up with Heather." Heather heard Lindsay say. She looked over and saw that Lindsay was leading Trent towards the docks. Just like she planned. She gasped and began to fake sob. "Maybe you should go talk to her." Lindsay pushed Trent towards Heather.

"Heather what's wrong?" Trent asked Heather, who was still fake crying.

"Oh...nothing." Heather sniffed.

"No tell me." Trent insisted.

"Well, I don't want to sound like a sucker or anything, but Gwen just has been so mean to me and I just don't get why." She began fake crying again. "I don't think I can go on." Yes! Finally she is leaving.

"Gwen's just kind of a hard girl to get to know that's all." Trent tried comforting her. "don't take it personally." Heather then just suddenly hugged Trent. His eyes were wide for a few seconds.

"It's just so sad seeing you support her. Even after all the horrible thing she says abut you and-oops!" Heather smirked evilly.

"What?" Trent slightly pushed Heather off him. "What do you mean?"

"I just feel terrible telling you this." Heather said. "I promised I wouldn't say a word. But, you should know that Gwen confided to the girls last week, that she really can't stand you." Trent's jaw dropped. "And thinks you're a total cliché, your music sucks, and she's only stinging you along to get further in the game."

"But I thought me and Gwen had a real connection." Trent took a few steps back and hung his head saddly.

Lindsay was up in a tree looking out for Gwen. She then suddenly saw Gwen walking toward the docks. She gasped as she got up and started to signal Heather.

"Gwen is just playing you for your vote." Heather lied. "She's played us all and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore."

"Wow. And after all this time, I thought she liked me." Trent frowned. "She really said my music sucks." Heather nodded her head. Then she heard Lindsay signaling her.

"Maybe Gwen thinks your music sucks." Heather put her hand on Trent's face. "But, I think you're really talented." She smiled before pulling Trent towards her. She pressed her lips hard against his.

Meanwhile Gwen was walking towards the docks where she thought Trent told her to meet him. Smiled thinking of what he wanted to talk to her about. Maybe to ask her on a date or something. The thought made Gwen smile even more, but soon her smile faded and her expression turned into a hurt one as she saw Trent and Heather kissing. She stopped dead in her tracks as she dropped the letter. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She stepped on the letter and ran away in tears.

Heather finally let go of Trent. Trent was just to heart broken to really realized that Heather just kissed him or that Gwen saw the whole thing.

Trent was walking through the beach still not wanting to believe that Gwen was using him this whole time. He fell to his knees and began pounding on the sand in sadness and anger.

Gwen was walking on the docks still heart broken on witnessing Trent cheat on her. She just couldn't believe that Trent would do such a thing and with HEATHER! She got down on her knees and pounded on the wood in sadness, loneliness, anger, and hatred.

_~ Confession ~_

"_Jerk!" Gwen yelled at the camera meaning she was yelling that to Trent._

_~static~_

"_User!" Trent did the same._

_~static~_

"_I thought we had-"_

_~static~_

"_-something real. Man was ever wrong." Trent glared."_

_~ End of Confession ~_

Meanwhile, back at the cave where Owen was trying to receive his key. He finally managed to get it. He waved the key in front of the bear's face checking to see it was awake. It wasn't, which made Owen sighed in relief. The bear suddenly lift up it's arm and Owen smiled but, then the bear grabbed onto Owen harder and opened it's mouth and began to bit on Owen,

"Oh crap!" Owen whispered. Then he heard the bear wake up. "Crap infinity." Oh he's in trouble.

At the girls' cabin was a heart broken Gwen crying into her pillow. LeShawna then walked in after hearing someone crying in there. She saw that is was Gwen.

"What's up girl?" LeShawna asked concerned about Gwen.

"How did you get all scratched up like that?" Gwen lifted her head from her pillow. Her eyes were puffy and her make-up was running.

"Ha! You should see the crocodiles." LeShawna smiled waving her key around. "What about you? What's up?" LeShawna asked her goth friend while taking a seat next her.

"Well-" Gwen started but was interrupted when Courtney walked in the cabin whistling and waving her key around. Her bow and arrows on her back. She saw Gwen and LeShawna sitting on Gwen's bed.

"Hey Gwen! I just saw you playing tonsil hockey with Trent in the woods back there." Courtney said jokingly. Then Gwen started crying into her pillow again. "Wow. I'm sorry." She walked up to Gwen and sat next to her. "Was it something I said?"

"No." Gwen lifted her head again. "It's just well you see-"

LeShawna stomped out of the girls' cabin in rage. Gwen had told them every thing that she saw. She told LeShawna and Courtney about their kiss, about the letter, and about witnessing Trent cheat on her with Heather.

"Heather is so off this island." LeShawna said in rage. Courtney was chasing after her with her bow and arrows still on her back.

"LeShawna! Wait! I think You're blowing this out of proportion!" Courtney yelled after her. "Maybe we should talk to Trent about this!"

"No way! Heather is so out of here!" Courtney continued to chase after her.

"We need you in the alliance, so we can vote off Heather." LeShawna yelled down the toilet where Geoff was in washrooms. "She's playing around with Gwen's boy, Trent."

_~ Confession ~_

"_I can't believe Trent cheated on Gwen." Geoff said. "And with Heather! Now that just stinks man!"_

_~ End of Confession ~_

"We need you in the alliance, so we can vote off Heather." LeShawna yelled up to DJ, who was in a tree. "We need you in the alliance, so we can vote off Heather." Then The branch that DJ was on fell to the ground along with DJ

Duncan was sitting on the steps of the boys' cabin, waving around his key. LeShawna then walked up to him and whispered what she has been telling everyone. Duncan was mad when LeShawna told him everything. He nodded in agreement and LeShawna smiled.

"Wow. You run fast when you're determined." They turned to see Courtney leaning against a tree.

Duncan remembered about the argument thy had this morning and stomped off. LeShawna was confused, but then shrugged it off, and continued running. She was on a mission. Courtney sighed and continues to run after her.

Bridgette had finally found her key. She saw that it was next to a bunny. She smiled thinking that this was a piece of cake, until stepped closer to the bunny, and the bunny wasn't an ordinary bunny. It growled at her kinda like what a lion would do. Bridgette was so scared that she climbed up a tree screaming for help.

Then suddenly LeShawna appeared out of the branches and whispered everything to Bridgette. Bridgette nodded in agreement. They were interrupted when they heard the loudspeaker turn on.

"Alright campers! Meet me at campgrounds in ten...and bring your keys." They heard Chris say.

_~ Confession ~_

"_I've done my bit." LeShawna said. "I told everyone who would listen about those two timers. Either way. One of them is history." LeShawna shrugged._

_~ End of Confession ~_

Almost everyone was back at the campgrounds with or without their keys. LeShawna came and took a seat. She was tired from all that running. Then Courtney came and passed out on the ground, to tired to take a seat. She has been chasing LeShawna all around the island, trying to get her to jump to conclusions. It took Duncan all his force not to go over there and help her, no matter how much he wanted to, they were both mad each other, well Duncan more than Courtney.

Courtney finallywoke up from a horrible smell that was coming from Geoff. She covered her nose, got up, and walked away. She took a seat next to Bridgette.

"Hey Katniss!" Bridgette joked. "Tired of running away from the careers." Bridgette laughed referring to fact that Courtney still had her bow and arrows on her back. **(AN: Yeah, I know that "The Hunger Games" was published in 2008, but stick with it people.)** Courtney laughed a little with her best friend, but then stopped from being too tired.

"Hey guys!" Izzy came with the snake still wrapped around her. "Wow. What stinks?"

"Izzy you got a snake on your head." Duncan pointed to the snake.

"I know, but don't worry, he's friendly." Then the snake bit Izzy on the head...again. "See kisses!" She said before passing out. Everyone stared at her before Chris came in still wearing the pirate costume.

"Argh! Ye be time to claim your treasure!" Chris said putting his foot up on one of the chests. "Those fortunate enough to bear a key come forth with it!" Again with that stupid pirate voice.

The campers that had their keys walked up to random chests trying to see if their key would open one.

Duncan finally found a chest that would open, but once he opened it, instead of getting something amazing he got a bag of chips and a chocolate bar.

"Is this the best you can do?" He glared at the host and Chris just nodded. Duncan shrugged and open the bag of chips.

"My key won't pen any chests." Owen said with his body almost entirely inside a bear.

"Oh yeah." Chris smirked. "I forgot to mention that some of the keys don't open any chests."

"OH COME ON!" Owen screamed. "Can you at least do something about him." He pointed to the bear. Chris nodded and signal the interns. The interns came in with tranquilizing guns. They shot the bear two times,but accidentally shot Owen in the arm. "Thanks." Owen said as the bear passed out along with him.

After a couple of minutes, everyone who had a key had finally found a chest and got a "reward."

Courtney got a gold mocking jay pin**(AN: Hehe. Irony. XD)**. Gwen got a toaster. LeShawna got a lamp in the shape of a woman's leg. Lindsay got a music instrument. Trent got two bottles of soda. Izzy got a baseball set.

Heather opened her chest and pulled out a basket full of bathroom products. "Oh and look an invincibility pass. Lucky me." She said as everyone glared at her.

Geoff opened his chest and pulled out cologne. "What the?"

"Geoff will be able to cover up that fowl stench with a can of 'New Cleaver Body Spray'. Cleaver is cut through the stink." Chris grinned.

"I just swam in a septic tank for this!" Geoff glared, but then smiled. "Nice!"

"I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for and more!" Chris smirked, receiving a few glares from some unsatisfied campers. "But now it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good. So cast your vote." Then he started doing that pirate voice again. "And I'll see you back at the campfire at sundown! Argh!"

_~ Confession ~_

"_Looks like Trent is going down." LeShawna said kind mad that it wasn't Heather._

_~static~_

"_Trent." Owen said with the dart still on his shoulder._

_~static~_

"_You messed up dude." Duncan glared._

_~static~_

"_You leave us no choice." Bridgette shrugged._

_~static~_

"_I don't know who to vote for." Courtney said. "I mean, I still didn't get Trent's side of the story. So I think I'll vote for Lindsay." She shrugged. "I don't know."_

_~static~_

"_I really feel like I med such awesome friends here." Trent smiled. "It's so hard for me to vote any one off."_

_~static~_

_Lindsay was on the toilet once again, but this time she noticed the camera and covered her face with her magazine._

_~static~_

"_I am really getting into this game." Heather smirked evilly. "I can play these losers like a violin."_

_~ End of Confession ~_

Later that night everyone showed up to the bonfire. Most of them knew who was going home. Bridgette turned to her brunette best friend.

"Hey Katniss. Did Cato break you bow and arrow." Bridgette joked. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Hahaha. Funny." She glared. "You say one more Katniss joke and I'll do to you what Katniss did to that tribute after he killed Rue." Bridgette stopped laughing and just giggled instead. They were interrupted when Chris began to speak.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for. The moment of truth." Chris got serious, but then smiled when he pulled out a plate of marshmallows. "Marshmallow time!" he exclaimed. "You know the routine, if you don't get a marshmallow it's cretins for you!" Everyone stayed quiet in suspense as Chris reached for a marshmallow. "Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Owen! Marshmallows for the lot of you!"

Trent looked around to see that everyone got a marshmallow except for him. Stared ate everyone in shock. He looked back at the plate to see if there is any left. There was none.

"Sorry dude, you're out." Chris said.

"That's right." LeShawna walked up to Trent. "Take your two timing was back to where you came from."

"What?" Trent said still in shock. "But I though I was getting along with everyone."

"I guess you were wrong." Heather shrugged. Gwen gasped and stood up glaring at her.

"You don't even care do you?!" She snapped at Heather.

"Hey just playing the game." Everyone glared at her.

"Why should you care?" Trent interrupted. "You think I'm a cliché."

"Where did you get that from?" Gwen asked.

"Her." Trent pointed at Heather. She just smiled and waved. Gwen glared at her and then rolled her eyes.

"You know. Even after all this. I still didn't vote you off."

"Then how did I get the boot?"

"My bad." LeShawna started. "I jumped the gun on that one. Told everyone to vote off you or Heather."

"But tonight I'm invincible." Heather smiled evilly. "So that leaves poor old Trent here."

"I told you!" Courtney jumped up and looked at LeShawna. "But, you wouldn't listen to me. No one does!" LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"Looks like we got played. Sorry hun." LeShawna apologized to Trent and Courtney.

"Oh no!" Gwen covered her face with her hands.

"It's okay." Trent said. "Whatever happened, happened. At least we both know we're still okay. We're still okay right?" Trent asked.

"Yes." Gwen smiled. Trent place his hand gently on her cheek.

"I want you to be tough and fight to the end. For both of us." Trent smiled. "I'll be watching and cheering for you back home." They both stared into each other eyes and slowly leaned closer to each other. Their lips were so close to touching. But, they were interrupted when Chris came between them.

"Trent you an appointment at the 'Dock of Shame' and a ticket to the 'Boat of Losers'. Lets go." Chris grinned.

Everyone watched as Trent got on the boat and Chef began to drive away.

"I'll miss you!" Gwen yelled at him. Courtney walked up to her.

"It's okay. You'll see him again. Trust me." Gwen smiled at her.

"Thanks." She thanked Courtney.

"Love to stick around." Heather said ruining the moment. "But, it's been a long day. Great work everybody." LeShawna glared at her.

Later that night LeShawna got her revenge by switching the clean water that Heather was showering in, with filthy sewage water. LeShawna laughed as she walked away from the washrooms.

At the docks, Duncan was sitting down at the end, staring at his reflection. He heard footstep behind him. He turned to see his beloved Princess. He smiled and patted the spot next to him. She smiled and took it. They stayed quiet for a couple a minutes, staring at their reflections

"Hey listen. I need to tell you something." They both said at the same time.

"You first." Courtney said smiling.

"Listen. I'm sorry for getting mad at you this morning." Duncan apologized. "And I'm sorry for screaming at you. I guess the only reason, why I was so mad was because I couldn't stand the fact that some asshole took the innocence of _my _Princess. And I know that I'm being a hypocrite. And I'm sorry for that. I just can't stand of the thought of you with another guy that's not me. And-" Duncan kept talking and apologizing until he as interrupted when Courtney press her lips against his. Duncan was shocked at first but he quickly gave in. He snaked his arms around her tiny waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"I forgive you." Courtney smiled. "And I also wanted to apologized for also getting mad at you. Today after what happened to Trent and Gwen, it made me realize that we don't have all summer so spend to time with each other. So we have to, as much as we can. And I rather spend my summer making out with you instead of fighting with you."

"I like that plan." Duncan smirked. "And I realized that too. That's why tomorrow I want to take you on our first date." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Really!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"What are you planning on doing for our first date?" Courtney asked her punk boyfriend.

"You'll have to wait and see." Duncan smirked.

"Okay." Courtney smiled. "Now let's get back to this." She said before pressing her lips against Duncan's.

**AN: Yes! Second chapter! Please review! Please! And I know that the Hunger Games was published on 2008 but just stick with. Pleas review!**

**Thanks! :) Will update soon.**


	3. Hide and Be Sneaky

**Okay, so I'm mad because I keep putting up signals to let you know when it's a different scene and I tried two method but, both of them didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. First I used this "_" Then I used this "~*~*~" and they didn't work out. So I'm going to keep using different methods until I finally find one that works the way I want it to. Anyways, please continue on reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series.**

It was a normal crappy day at camp Wawanakwa. The campers were hoping to get a day off today, especially Duncan. He has been staying up late last night, planning the perfect date for his beloved Princess. But, he knew that Chris, being the sadistic host he is, would not let them have a day off for a long time. The ratings were through the roof and he wanted it to continue that way. So everyone was trying to take up the little break that they have now before they have to do another ridiculous challenge. So he talked to Courtney about it and they agreed to have their date on day when they didn't have a challenge.

Inside the girls' cabin, all the girls, except Heather and Lindsay, were sitting in a small group, watching movies on a laptop, that Gwen secretly had. They were all still in their pajamas and were eating chips, that Duncan was able to steal from Chef's kitchen. They made Courtney ask him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

Meanwhile outside the cabin was the hated Queen Bee and Lindsay. They were sitting on the steps, planning revenge on LeShawna for what she did to Heather last night. Lindsay was drinking a purple grape soda that Heather received form her reward the last challenge. Heather was holding up one of her shirts. LeShawna had ripped up all of Heather's clothes last night while she was sleeping. And Heather was pissed.

"I am so glad that they included 'Drinktastic Pop' in your reward yesterday, Heather!" Lindsay exclaimed. "It's totally my favorite! It's the only thing I've been craving on the island."

"I cannot believe that LeShawna shredded my clothes!" Heather snapped, totally ignoring Lindsay's comment. "She is so gonna pay for this."

"Well, you did steal Gwen's boyfriend." Lindsay stated. "That's pretty major."

"Shut up!" Heather snatched the soda out of Lindsay's hand and drank it. She then spit it out in disgust. "How can you drink this crap?" She asked rhetorically, throwing away the bottle.

_~ Confession ~_

"_Heather is my best friend on the island." Lindsay said. "I mean sure she steals my food, takes my clothes, and calls me names. But, that's what BFFs are for. Best Female Friends!"_

_~static~_

"_Who cares about friends." Heather said crossing her arms. "In this world there are shepherds and there are sheep. And Lindsay is a major sheep." she smirked and started making sheep noising._

_~static~_

"_I think she respects me and my strategical ideas." Lindsay smiled._

_~static~_

"_I've got flip-flops with more brains than her." Heather said. "But, hey she's useful right now. So I'll keep her close. And when I don't need her any more, I'll dump her."_

_~ End of Confession ~ _

"We need to find a way to get revenge on LeShawna." Heather said. "Now here's the plan-" Heather started saying but was interrupted when Courtney ran out of the cabin crying. Gwen and Bridgette soon came and started comforting her. "What's her deal?"

"She saw your face and broke out crying." Gwen snapped at Heather.

"I just can't believe she just dies." Courtney sobbed.

Duncan then walked out of the boys' cabin, wondering what was going on. "What is going on out here?" He asked and then saw Gwen and Bridgette surrounding his girl, trying to comfort her. He ran to her pushing Heather out of the way, causing Heather to fall off the steps. "Princess what's wrong?" He said concerned. Courtney then wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Duncan wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her hair with the other. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe she just dies!" Courtney cried into his shirt.

"Who died?!"

"Jamie!" Courtney cried even harder.

"Who's Jamie?" Duncan asked her.

"We just finished watching 'A Walk to Remember'" Gwen informed. "Apparently this was her first time watching the movie."

"You're telling me, that she is crying because a fictional character died in a fake sappy chick flick?" Duncan asked still holding Courtney. Bridgette and Gwen nodded their heads. Duncan sighed. "Princess, you do know that she's an actress, who didn't really die. She's still alive."

"I know but, it's such a sad movie!" Courtney sobbed. "And now Landon is all alone without his true love!"

"Again it's just an actor in a movie. It's okay." Duncan said comfortingly. "Now, stop crying." He said wiping away her tears.

"You're right." Courtney said smiling a little. "I guess I overreacted."

"No. Really?" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Listen up campers!" Chris yelled into the loudspeaker. "Report to the 'Dock of Shame' in twenty minutes for your next challenge."

"Looks like another challenge day." Gwen rolled her eyes. "We better get changed. Come on Courtney." She turned to see Courtney and Duncan making out. "Let's go!" She yelled pulling Courtney away from Duncan.

"Later Princess!" Duncan called out and left to go to his cabin.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Today challenge is a good old fashion game of 'Hide and Seek'" Chris finally said when all the campers finally showed up to the "Dock of Shame" for their challenge. "You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you." Chris explained smirking evilly. "With his military background and advanced degree in man hunting. He is uniquely qualified to make this game sequentially _hard._" Chef pulled out a water gun that he so happen to have.

"What's with the water gun?" Duncan asked not really caring. Chef pointed the water gun at him, using one of those red light laser for aiming.

"The lifeguard chair is home base." Chris continued to explain. "When he finds you, he will try to spray you." He said walking towards the lifeguard chair that was at the end of the docks. "If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base. But, if he catches you on your way, he'll douse you."

"Oh, so we're gonna get splashed by a bit o water." Duncan mocked. "Now I'm terrified."

"Why don't you demonstrate Chef?" Chris said smirking evilly. Chef pumped the water gun and at first aimed at Duncan but, then surprisingly turned around and fired at Chris. Chris was sprayed so hard with the powerful water gun that he landed many yards away from the docks. "Not on me dude!" Chris yelled.

"So how do we win this game?" Heather asked not really caring for the host's well being. Chris came back to the docks dripping wet.

"You got three options: One, don't get discarded in your hiding place. Two, run to home base before Chef blasts you. Three, once you been caught, help Chef find other campers." Chris explained. "do any of those and you win invincibility. All clear?" Lindsay tried asking a question but wascompletely ignored. "You get ten minutes to hide. And...Go!"

Everyone ran in different directions, looking for a place to hide. Lindsay was the only one who was standing around, not knowing where to hide. She panicked and ran screaming to a random direction.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Chris was walking towards the girls' cabin after viewing the camera footage and seeing that Lindsay was hiding under her covers. He walked into the cabin and walked straight towards where Lindsay was hinding.

"Ah Lindsay." Chris started. "Couldn't you any better than hiding under your covers?"

"Fooled you." Lindsay said under the blankets. "This isn't even_ my _bunk." Chris raised a brow and then smiled.

"Oh Chef Hatchet." He said in a singy voice." Chef busted the door open and came in. Lindsay started screaming uncontrollably and ran out of the cabin.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

LeShawna was able to sneak into her cabin to get her bathing suit. She was now getting in the water with a really long straw disguised as a lily pad. Her strategy was to stay under water as long as possible waiting for everyone to get caught. Then she would run to home base.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Owen was sneaking through the woods, looking for a good place to hide. He found a cave and was slowly walking towards it, making sure not to make any sudden noising. He was then suddenly pulled in the cave by someone. "Wow!" He yelled. Owen was then hushed by Duncan. He looked around and saw that Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were hiding in the cave. "Hey guys!" Owen exclaimed. "Great hiding spot! Yeah!"

"Listen up boys." Duncan said. "We're in trouble. There are seven chicks on the island and only four dudes."

"I know. Nice odds." Geoff said smiling. Duncan rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"No, dumbass. Bad odds." Duncan said. "If I noticed it, chances are sooner or later they're gonna notice it too." He explained. "And when they do, they're gonna pick us off one-by-one. We got to do something about."

"It's not like they're exactly getting along." DJ stated. "I mean they fight a lot, especially with Heather."

"Ah I don't know dudes." Geoff said. "Bridgette and me, we kinda hooked up. I don't feel right joining an alliance without her."

"Are you sure about this?" Owen asked concerned kinda agreeing with Geoff

"Listen guys, nows the time. While they don't see it coming. While we have the element of surprise." Duncan explained

"Geez, I'm just not sure."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Are you sure now?" Duncan asked while surprisingly holding Owen by his legs over a ledge a fww inches off the ground.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! We'll form our own alliance!" Owen screamed. Duncan let him go. "Wow, Duncan. Juvy really made you a scary dude!"

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"We agreed now?" Duncan asked the guys.

"Wait. Aren't you going against Courtney if you in this alliance without her?" DJ asked Duncan.

"She doesn't have to know." Duncan smirked. "And none of you losers better not say a word to her about this." He threatened. "Besides, her not knowing won't kill her." He smirked again and then got serious. "And you're not allow to say anything to the girls about this alliance. Understand?" He said eying Geoff. The guys nodded their heads.

"Good." He said. "Now that we're all agreed. Guys unite and save our buts from elimination." Duncan said holding up his hand and then, placing it in the middle.

"Agreed." Owen and DJ said in unison and placed their hands over Duncan's.

"Are you in dude?" Duncan asked Geoff, seeing that he hasn't agreed yet. Geoff finally made up his mind and placed his hand on top of theirs.

"Oh! I am so psyched!" Owen exclaimed. "A dude's alliance! I love it! It's so manly! Come here." He grabbed DJ and Geoff and kissed them on the cheeks. He was about to grab Duncan.

"Whoa! Dude! No! I have a girlfriend!" Duncan yelled. Then the guys stared strangely at Owen. Owen realized what he did and smacked himself in the head. Then guys then shrugged it off. "alright now clear out." Duncan said.

"Wha?" Geoff exclaimed totally confused.

"I was here first dude." Duncan smirked. "This is my hiding spot."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Chef was walking in the woods, looking for the campers. He didn't know that he was being followed by Izzy. She was mimicking everyone of his moves. Kinda like she was making fun of him, withou him knowing. Chef thought he heard something behind him, so he quickly turned around to find nothing. Izzy had jumped into the bushes before he could turn around. Chef shrugged it off and continued looking.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

After Duncan told the guys to look for their own hiding spot. The guys began running in different directions. Geoff decided to hide up a very tall tree. He was hanging onto the tree for his dear life.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Gwen covered herself with a cloth she made. The cloth was the color of the grass so, she can blend right in. A squirrel suddenly came close to where Gwen was hiding and Gwen, not wanting to take the risk of getting caught, she punched the squirrel away.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

DJ was looking for a good place to hide. He saw the mess hall and thought it would be a good idea to hide on the roof. He walked to the mess hall and climbed up on the roof. But, little did he know thjat Owen had the same idea as him.

Meanwhile, Heather thought it would be a good idea to hide in the mess hall. She quietly sneaked through the doors. Lindsay was hiding as a...tree. And she saw Heather go in the mess hall and decided to hide with her "BFF".

Lindsay opened the door quietly trying to find Heather. She looked under the table in the kitchen and found Heather hiding under there.

"Heather!" Lindsay exclaimed causing Heather to jump up and hit her head against the table. "What a coincidence! We are like destine to hide together!"

"What?" Heather rubbed her head. "What are you doing here?!" she snapped at Lindsay. "Can you find your own hiding place! This challenge is called 'Hide and Seek' not 'Hide in Groups and Seek'!" Lindsay looked sadly at Heather.

"But-"

"Dig yourself a hole! Disguise yourself as a canoe! I don't care! Just do it somewhere else!" Heather threw her arms in the air. Then the light turned on suddenly. The girls turned to see Chef standing there, laughing evilly at them.

"This is my kitchen!" Chef said in rage. "It also means it's forbidden territory!" He held up the water gun.

"Take her!" Heather pushed Lindsay in front of Chef and made a run for it. Chef tried to grab Lindsay but, she dodged him and followed Heather.

Chef chased them with his water gun ready. He knew that they were trying to get to the lifeguard chair. He had to act fast. He quickened his pace and was right on their tail. He stopped suddenly, knowing that he was close enough to get them. He aimed the water gun and fired. The blast was so powerful that it knocked Lindsay on to Heather and they both got wet. So that means they're out of the game.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Bridgette was walking through the bonfire, looking for a location to hide from Chef. She finally came up with an idea where to hide. But, when she walked through the decorations that were on the ground and her foot got tangled in it without her knowing.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Since Heather and Lindsay were out of the game they had to follow Chef around until he got all the campers. Heather was so pissed at Lindsay, no matter how much Lindsay tried to apologize. They were forced to wait outside of the mess hall, while Chef went in looking for any one of the campers.

Inside Chef was making sure to be real quiet. He didn't want to let any of if targets escape. He walked quietly around the room looking for any sign that some body might be hiding there. He looked under the tables. Nothing. He searched in the chimney. Not a thing. He figured that maybe nobody was he here, so he began to retreat. That's until he heard a noise over him, it sounded like a sneeze. The confused chef looked up to see that Izzy was holding on to the railings on the ceiling. She had been hiding up there the whole time.

"Oops. I guess you heard that huh?" Izzy chuckled nervously before jumping down and knocking chef down. She then landed in a perfect flip. Chef dropped the water gun and cracked his knuckles. Izzy did the same. The both of them were having a stare down before Izzy launched in attack. She tried punching Chef but, he avoided everyone of her attacks and pushed Izzy away from him. Izzy slid on her feet and caught herself before she could fall. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and then taunted Chef. That made him angry and he tried to hit her but, Izzy, being the crazy girl she is, dodged everyone of his hits.

"Bye, bye." Izzy mocked before jumping up and roundhouse kicked Chef. She then smashed through the window screaming. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" She let out a war scream before running towards the home base. Chef ran after her, pumping the water gun. Soon everything seem to be happening in slow motion. Chef fired at but, missed when she ducked. Sh then slipped on the puddle of water and fell in the lake.

Izzy slowly sank to the bottom, fuming to herself. She looked over her shoulder and saw LeShawna with a small squid on her should, breathing through a long straw. LeShawna motioned her to keep quiet. Izzy nodded her head smiling.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Back at the bonfire, Bridgette was hiding behind a large rock, desperately waiting for this game to be over. She sighed before smelling something horrible. It smelled like that scent a skunk would give. She gasped turning around to see a family of skunks behind her. She started taking a few steps back.

"Nice little skunks." Bridgette gasped, still walking back. The decorations tied around her leg brought one of the wooden poles down, causing a metal barrel to fall and land near the skunks. The poor little frighten animals sprayed at Bridgette. Bridgette cried out trying to shield herself from the smell. She then felt something tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Chef wearing a mask and holding the water gun.

"Technically, I don't have to spray you but..." Chef started.

"Please! Spray me!" Bridgette begged, wanting to get the smell off her. Chef fired at her. Bridgette smiled at first, thinking that she got rid of the smell but, then she realized she didn't.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

DJ was waiting on the roof bored out of his mind. He then saw a bird land at the point of the roof.

"Aw. Come here, you." DJ awed reaching for the bird. Owen was on the side, when he thought he heard the bird say something.

"Wow. Either I've been in the sun too long or that bird is talking to me." Owen said reaching for the bird. They both soon saw each other and gasped.

"What are you doing in my hiding place, man?" DJ asked.

"_Your_ hiding place?" Owen said. "Do you know how hard it is for me to gt up here?"

"Yeah, look, we're tight and all but-" DJ started but then fell through the roof screaming. Owen gasped before he felt the roof under him break, causing him to fall. They both got up and stumbled out the door. Heather walked over to them smirking.

"You guys are so busted." She put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I got an idea." Lindsay said. "Since there's two of them, why don't I bust one of them so we both get invincibility!" She suggested excitedly.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Heather started. "Find your own!" she snapped. She began walking away leaving a confused Lindsay behind.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Chef was walking through the woods with Izzy and Bridgette following him. Chef saw a lump sticking out of the grass. He rolled his eye and kicked it. Gwen jumped up in pain. She turned to see Chef. She sighed and went to stand next to Bridgette and Izzy. Heather then showed up with Lindsay, Owen, and DJ following her.

"I just found Owen and DJ in the mess hall, so I guess I have invincibility now. My job here is done." Heather said coyly. "Gwen, looking fetch as always." She said after seeing that Gwen was wearing a green cloth over her head. Gwen just glared at her.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Chef kicked the tree that Geoff was hiding in, causing him to fall and hit almost every branch on the way down. Geoff landed painfully on the ground.

"You're done, son." Chef said leaning over him.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Chef was looking on the ground, looking for any clues to tell him that someone was hiding near here. Chef got down on hands and knees and licked the ground. The campers stared at him in disgust. He then found a piece of hair. Not just any piece of hair. A green piece of hair.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"I wonder where Duncan is hiding?" Gwen asked.

"How should I know." Owen answered nervously. "It's not like the guys are forming a guys only alliance or anything." Gwen looked at him with her jaw dropped. "Okay, they are forming one but, I'm not apart of it." Owen blurted out. Gwen stared strangely at him. "Okay you broke me! There is an alliance and I joined it! And, I wasn't suppose to tell you but, I did!" Owen blurted out again. "There are you happy?"

"Wow. I really had to drag that out of you." Gwen said sarcastically while patting Owen on the head.

"Alright already! You got me! Geez!" Duncan said as Chef was carrying him out of the cave.

"I guess thats everyone." Geoff stated.

"What about LeShawna?" Owen asked.

"LeShawna?" Chef's eyes widened. "But, I searched everywhere." He then gasped. "The water."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Chef was running towards the docks with everyone trailing behind him. He finally got there in time to see LeShawna getting out of the water. He stopped, aimed, and fired. LeShawna was sent flying back into the water.

"Now that's everybody." Chef said.

"Wait. Where's Princess?" Duncan asked looking over the group trying to find her. "She's not here." He started to panic a little.

"What? That's impossible!" Chef yelled. "I searched everywhere. There's no place for her to hide."

"Maybe, she's at the top of the cliff." Lindsay suggested. Heather rolled her eyes at her.

"Chef probably checked there already." She snapped at Lindsay.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to look again" Chef said before running towards the cliff. "Move soldiers!" Everyone followed him.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Everyone was searching for any sign of Courtney at the top of the cliff. Chef and Duncan were searching franticly.

"She's not here." Duncan said worriedly. "Where could she be?"

"Attention everybody!" Chris said through the loudspeaker. "Please report to the docks! We have a winner!"

Everyone started running back to the "Dock of Shame". Duncan was running the fastest. When they got there they saw Courtney sitting in the lifeguard chair, with Chris standing next to her. The campers cheered and ran up to Courtney to congratulate her. Duncan pushed through the crowd to get to her. When he finally got to her, he pulled her in for hug. Courtney smiled and hugged back, she laughed a little as she did.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed, Princess." Duncan said before kissing her on her forehead.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed. "But, where were you hiding? Chef searched everywhere."

"That's easy." Courtney said. "I hid in a place that Chef wouldn't dare and isn't allowed to go in." She explained before continuing. "The girl's washroom!"

"Genius." Gwen said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Alrighty campers." Chris said. "Game's over. Time to pick a loser and send them home."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

The girls, well most of the girls, were back in their cabins trying to figure out who to vote off. They made Bridgette stay outside because she stank to bad. They were all gathered around Gwen's bunk.

"Can you hear us okay Bridgette." LeShawna called out to Bidgette.

"Yup!" She responded.

"Sorry we have to keep you outside girl." LeShawna apologized. "We just can't really stand that smell."

"That's okay, I understand." They heard Bridgette sigh.

"Okay the guys are teaming up against us." Heather said not really caring for Bridgette. "And I as much it makes me yak up my lunch. We have to vote as a group, if we want any chance of winning."

"Well, I say we take out Duncan!" Bridgette shouted. Courtney's eyes widened. "He's mean. And I'd tell him that to his face."

"Sounds good to me." LeShawna agreed. "I don't trust that little criminal." Courtney jumped down from the top bunk.

"Whoa! Hey listen I know you think he's mean, cruel, ignorant, and the list goes on." Courtney said. "But, I promise you that once you get to know him, he's a sweet, sensitive, and caring guy!" She defended her boyfriend. "He may seem mean and angry on the outside but, he has a really sweet soft side."

"Duncan? Soft?" Heather snorted. "Please don't make me laugh." Courtney glared at her.

"Hey do remember when DJ lost his pet bunny?" The girl's nodded. "Duncan was able to get him a new one."

"Yeah, I remember Geoff telling me about that." Bridgette said. "That was really cool what he did."

"Yeah. So please. Just vote for someone else." Courtney begged. LeShawna sighed.

"Listen girl, I know that you and Duncan are together and all." LeShawna started. "And you may trust him and all but, that doesn't mean_ I_ do. I'm sorry." Courtney hung her head and walked out of the cabin.

"Hey, speaking of trust." Heather spoke, like nothing had just happen. "I don't trust that Owen. He's always happy and smiling. It's creepy and unnatural. I say we lose him. Lindsay?" Heather turned to Lindsay, who was painting her nails.

"Owen. Yeah." Lindsay nodded, even though she wasn't really paying attention to what the Queen Bee was saying, but deep down she knew not to go against Heather for fear of what she might do to her.

"But, Owen is like the nicest guy on the island." Izzy said cheerfully. "And he plays a mean game of Canasta. Have you guys ever played that? It's so much fun!"

"This is an elimination game. Not a dance" Heather snapped. "We have to vote someone off in order to stay in the game." Her mood quickly changed to fake happiness. "Hey, why don't you vote with us Izzy? We'll be like BFFs!" She forced a smile on her face. Izzy stared at her with a confused face.

"Best Female Friends." Lindsay explained to Izzy.

"Okay!" Izzy happily agreed. LeShawna and Gwen glared at Heather.

"You know she'll just dump you after the vote." LeShawna said.

"It's true. She will." Lindsay spoke without thinking. Heather glared at Lindsay and elbowed her hard, knocking her off the bed and on the floor. Lindsay gasped loudly as she saw that her favorite pink nail polish was knock down, spilling all over the rug. That is going to be a tough stain to get out.

_~ Confession ~_

"_Okay, that was a limited edition." Lindsay said. "I'll never be able to get that nail polish back!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I'm starting to think that maybe Heather isn't such a nice person after all."_

_~ End of Confession ~_

"You with us?" Heather asked LeShawna and Gwen. They shook their head no.

"No!" Bridgette yelled her answer.

"Fine. Then, let the chips fall where they may." Heather got up and walked out of the cabin.

"Fine!" LeShawna yelled out after her.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

The guys have gathered on the docks to decide who they are going to vote for. The have been deciding for a couple minutes until they finally came to an agreement, or Duncan came to a decision.

"So, it's agreed. We vote Bridgette off." Duncan said.

"No! Wait!" Geoff blurted out nervously. "She can still be an asset to us." He said nervously trying to persuade the guys.

"Oh really?" Duncan said sarcastically. "You dig the way she smells right now?" They looked over at Bridgette, who was sitting on the cabin steps. Her turned towards the guys, smiled, and waved at Geoff. He was back nervously.

"Why don't we vote Heather off?" Geoff said after thinking of a way to keep his girl from getting eliminated. "She's got dirt on all of us dude."

"Because, we can't. She's got invincibility again." Duncan rolled his eyes. "And everyone likes Bridgette and she's great at sports. We not get another chance dude." Duncan put his hand in the middle. "All in favor of booting Bridgette?" DJ then put his hand over his, and then Owen. "That settles it. Here's to the guys' alliance. Geoff?" They looked at Geoff, who was nervously trying to decide. Geoff sighed and put his hand on top of theirs.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

That night, Chris had called everyone to the bonfire, for the elimination ceremony. Chris has called up the camper that were safe to get their marshmallow. It was down to Owen, Duncan, and Bridgette. Duncan noticed that his girlfriend seem a bit nervous, she was biting her nails.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate." Chris explained. "You each racked up a lot of votes. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return._ Ever_." Chris said. "The next marshmallow goes to...Owen." He tossed it at him and he caught it with is mouth and cheered. Courtney seem to get more nervous. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...Duncan."

Duncan caught it and tossed it in his mouth. Everyone gasped, including Chris. Courtney sighed in relief but, then gasped to find out that her best friend was eliminated.

"Okay, that was a shocker." Chris said. "Even I'm shocked and I knew the answer."

Duncan licked his fingers happily and walked up to his girlfriend and snaked his arm around her waist.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Everyone has gathered up to say good-bye to Bridgette. Duncan didn't want to but, he was forced by Courtney. Bridgette picked up her bag and surfboard and walked slowly down the dock. She looked back to look at her best friends and Geoff.

"Bridgette, I'm going to miss you." Geoff said taking a few steps towards her. Bridgette smiled.

"Me too. So you didn't vote me off?" Bridgette asked.

"No way!"

"You didn't?" Duncan growled. Geoff flinched and pretended to ignore him.

"I could never vote you off babe. You're my girl!" Geoff exclaimed. Bridgette blushed.

"Aw! I believe you." She and Geoff began walking towards each other. They began to lean towards each other, puckering their lips. They almost kissed but, Geoff stopped after a horrible smell reach his nose. He forgot that Bridgette got sprayed by skunks. He ran behind a rock.

"Uh. Okay. Bye." Geoff waved to her nervously. Bridgette sighed began walking towards the boat and Geoff began walking back to the group. They watch as the boat drove off. After a couple seconds of silence, Duncan cleared his throat. Geoff turned towards him.

"So, what's with not voting for Bridgette like we agreed." Duncan glared at Geoff.

"Wait, what?" Courtney asked.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Geoff said. "I know it was wrong going against the alliance but-"

"What?! What alliance?" Courtney asked. Heather smirked evilly and walked up to her.

"Oh, didn't your boyfriend tell you?" Heather asked. "He created an alliance without you."

"What?!" Courtney growled and turn towards Duncan and glared.

"Yeah, he is the leader of the alliance and he was the one who decided to vote your best friend off." Heather smirked and walked to her cabin. Everyone slowly started to walk away awkwardly, leaving Duncan with Courtney. Courtney put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, waiting for Duncan to say something. He smiled nervously. She started to walk towards him.

"Listen, babe I can expla-" Duncan tried to explain but, was stopped when he a stinging pain on his left cheek.

"I can't believe you!" Courtney yelled before kicking him where the sun don't shine and stormed off to her cabin. Duncan painfully fell to the ground and then got up and ran after her. He didn't get a chance to talk to her and try to explain because by the time he got to her cabin the was shut and locked. He sighed and walked to his cabin.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Good night guys!" DJ said.

"Good night." Owen and Duncan responded. "Sleep tight Geoff." Duncan said mockingly.

To get pay back at Geoff for not voting with them Duncan and the guys tied Geoff up in his sleeping bag and hung him upside from a tree, forcing him to sleep like that for the night. They know that by morning, he would learn his lesson.

"Uh. Yeah. Good night." Geoff said nervously. He tried to got to sleep but, it was really hard when you hanging upside down. He then heard a door open and footstep coming towards him. He got a little panicked and then suddenly he fell to the ground. Geoff groaned and looked to see someone cut the rope the was around his sleeping bag. He saw the person step into the moonlight. It was Courtney. She had cut him down.

"Courtney?" Geoff squinted.

"I couldn't let you sleep like that." Courtney said.

"Uh thanks." Geoff smiled and she smiled back.

"No problem and thanks for not voting for Bridgette." Courtney thanked, handed him another blanket, and began to walk away. "Good night."

"Good night." Geoff responded before covering himself with the blanket and began to fall asleep. He was afraid of going back to the cabin, he thought that he might wake up the guys and they would tied hi to the tree again. And he also really walked to sleep under the stars and dream about a certain surfer girl.

**Hi! Ha! Duncan is in the dog house now. Hahahaha I'm so evil. And Listen I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for not updating. I have been very busy. But, now I'm rarely getting homework because of exams and it's good because I can update on my stories now. Yeah! :D Anyways, please, please, please review.**

**Thanks! Review! I will be updating soon! :)**


End file.
